


They Say You Find Yourself in College

by BLU3XR0S3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLU3XR0S3/pseuds/BLU3XR0S3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different country, no money, and few friends. How do you think this will work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

This plane is annoying. The crying children, the yelling parents, the grumbling businessmen and women, but it made me, Meulin Leijon, start to wonder if humanity and family bonding was a lost cause. Anyways, I'm Meulin and I am currently twenty minutes away from landing in America. It was extremely exciting and I just wanted to squeal with joy!!!!! It was going to be my first time out of Europe and in another country, which terrified me since I had to leave my mother and little sister who I both love so much.

"The plane will now be landing, please gather your personal possessions and stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop."

I heard the stewardess instruct in the microphone in English and Spanish, both very natural for me along with sign language. Since I was about five or so I started to develop hearing troubles so my mother insisted I learn how to sign in case my hearing decreased enough to be completely deaf. The plane started to descend as I started to gather my olive purse and backpack. My bag was with all of the other passenger's bags, but I was more worried in meeting my step-brother, Kankri, to pick me up. 

The plane docked to the boarding gate and the man who was beside me stood up. I had to get a few security guards and airport workers to help find my gate back in Barcelona so I thought I could do the same. 

"You may now exit the plane through the tunnel and be sure to have all of your belongings before you leave."

The stewardess reminded and I stood up putting the backpack on after my purse. The plane was soon empty and I got out of the way to look at my checklist my stepfather told me to follow. 

Find your gate in Barcelona X  
Ride to America X  
Pick up your luggage in Baggage Claim  
Find Kankri

I walked to a security guard and use my English that I had to learn for five years. "Excuse me, where is the b-baggage claim?" I ask and he smiles kindly. "If you want I can lead you there?" He suggests and I nod. He lead me to a conveyer belt that had a red light that he pointed to. "When that turns green the luggage will come out and all you have to do is grab your bag and head down there to get picked up," he explains pointing down the hall and I nod. "Gracia- sorry. Thank you," I correct myself and he nods walking off as the light turned green. I smile and watched as the bags were slid onto the, now, moving belt. My bag slid down and I grab the green handle of the black bag as I carried it to where the guard told me to go. 

The exit was crowded with people looking for their family or friends. Then I saw a sign with my name on it held by a man I didn't recognize. The only way I saw him was because of how tall he was. He had slicked back black hair and a small scar above his right eyebrow. I shuffled through the crowd to him and saw the familiar red sweater of my stepbrother as he stood beside the tall dark haired male holding the sign. 

I rush over and hug Kankri tightly. "Kankritter!" I exclaim happily as he hugged back. "Greetings and salutations Meulin. I hope you will forgive me, but my boyfriend insisted I bring him as well," he explains and I pull away smiling as Kankri's boyfriend smirked. 

"I'm Cronus Ampora and I had to be here cause I knew it would be crowded and chief here is a bit to short," he says and I nod smiling. "I'm Meulin," I introduce kindly as he offered to take my duffle bag, which I hand to him gratefully as we walked into the airport parking lot. 

I pulled out my list and placed two x's by Pick up your luggage in Baggage Claim and Find Kankri. This seemed to catch my stepbrother's attention as we arrived to an old beat up truck. "What is that Meulin?" He asks as Cronus put my bag in the bed of the truck. "Oh! Well your Father gave it to me to follow and he said to say hello," I explain as Kankri opened the door to get into the truck and nodded. "I see, so how was your traveling? Did you lose anything?" He asks as I hoisted myself into the truck after putting my bags on the floor. "It was alright, but having to fly for that long is unhealthy and no. I made sure to keep my possessions hidden," I reply putting on a seatbelt as Cronus started the truck and pulling out of the parking spot.

Cronus seemed to smile at a thought. "Ever had a burger, Kitty?" He asks and Kankri tenses up. "Cronus you should watch your catcalling and nicknaming. It's bad enough you call everyone by a name, but Meulin is new and foreign so I would suggest you respect her r-," Kankri started, but I covered his mouth quickly. "No señor, but I am hungry so food sounds great," I reply removing my hand and apologizing to Kankri quickly. 

We pulled up to what seemed to be a beachside diner somewhere near the campus. Cronus helped Kankri and me out of his truck and I blush brightly. "I haven't changed my currency so I will have to pay you back later," I inform Cronus and he shrugs smirking wrapping an arm around Kankri's shoulders. "It's no problem, babe. I'll let you have this one for free," he says and I smile gratefully as we started to walk inside I heard the strumming of a guitar. 

I stop and looked around slowly to see where the noise came from. I heard it faintly because of my hearing problem, but the way it was played made me want to find who the musician was. I walked to the entrance with Kankri and Cronus waiting on me. "Is something wrong Meulin?" Kankri asks raising an eyebrow and I continue to search. "Who is playing that guitar?" I ask looking at them confused and Kankri looks to the curb of the restaurant noting a figure there. "Ah! One moment," he informs and walks over to the person. He came back and shrugged. "Well I was going to introduce you, but he's in one of his rage moods so he's a little grumpy," he explains as he walked in with Cronus and me.

We had lunch and I ate my burger with no problem since lunch was always a big meal in Spain anyways. There was a machine in the restaurant that converted money and Cronus helped me convert mine. We were about to leave when I noticed the figure was still there playing on his guitar. I grab a twenty dollar bill from my, now, money filled purse and walked over to the guitarist carefully. 

"E-Excuse me," I interrupt his song as the man looked at me. He had tattoos on his arms, piercings in his face, his hair was a mess, large black gauges and he wore a purple and skeleton themed outfit. I hand him the money and smiled. "Your songs are lovely," I say as he gave me a smile and took the money gratefully. "Thanks motherfucka," he replied in a gruff low voice that racked my spine with shivers. "Meulin! We have to go!" I heard Kankri yell from the truck and I look back to him. "Will I see you somewhere else?" I ask and the man nods standing up packing up his guitar. He was much taller than me and he pulled out a purple sharpie.

He grabs my hand gently and wrote on my palm before waving goodbye. He soon left and as I walked back to the truck that was already pulled out of the parking spot I looked at my palm to see a note!

'Thanks, Mewlin? I didn't know how to spell your motherfuckin name, sorry. #:o( Anyways, my name is Kurloz and I work at The Highblood's Oddities. Seeya round' sis. Honk.  
(413) 102-583 Call me. #:o)'

"What is that?" Kankri asked as I looked up to the, now, moving car and closed my hand before he could see. "Nothing you should worry about," I say smiling and we soon pulled up to a two story house. Cronus parked and we got out. I grabbed my backpack and purse as Cronus grabbed my duffle bag from the trunk.

The house seemed nice with white shudders and details. We stood on the porch as Kankri knocked. "This is a sorority run by a friend of mine. She will watch over you," he explains to me as a woman who was around my height opened the door. "Kankles?" She asks pulling up her red square glasses up some to look at him. "Ah! Latula is Porrim present? My stepsister just arrived from the airport and she needs to speak with Porrim," he replies and the girl called Latula looked at me. "Woah woah! Your stepsister's hot, Kankles!" She yells smirking and my cheeks turned bright red. 

"Latula go do your chores," a feminine and calm voice said as Latula walked off chuckling into the house. A woman much taller than me walked into our view and smiled. "Hey there, you must be Meulin right?" She asks as her puffy lips were coated in jade lipstick and I nod. "Y-Yes ma'am," I reply and she shakes my hand. 

"Porrim I am leaving her in your hands, anything happens to her, let me know," he says and Porrim chuckles deeply as she took the bag from Cronus with ease. "Oh Kankri don't be Kranki again," she teased and before Kankri could breathe a word of a lecture Cronus covered his mouth. "We should go, seeya babes," he says taking Kankri to his truck and driving off.

"I'm Porrim and you don't have to say ma'am, makin me feel old sweetheart," Porrim says smiling as her gold lip ring shined. Porrim was well built, curvy, long brown hair, green eyes, and swirly tattoos on her arms and legs. "Come on in and meet the others," she says letting me inside and locking the door behind me. "Line up! New meat to introduce!" She yelled abruptly making me jump and my ears ring. There was a lot of feet hitting the floor and soon three girls stood in front of me.

"Introductions!" Porrim yelled.

"Hi, I'm Jane Crocker," the one with short black hair and glasses introduces, who was the smallest of all of the girls.

"Greetings, I am Aranea Serket, pleasure," a woman about my height introduces.

"You know me, but I'll say it anyways. I'm Latula Pyrope," the girl from before says and Porrim chuckles pushing me forward a little. "Don't be shy cute-stuff," she says making the other girls giggle. I step forward and blush. "My name is Meulin Leijon and I am pleased to meet you all," I greet and they smile.

Soon we were all walking to what would be my room and they all helped me unpack as they asked me questions. "So what is Spain like?" Aranea asked and I sat on my newly made bed. "Well it's hard to describe, really. There's lots of fields and farms. It's very relaxed," I answer and they smiled. 

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Latula asks as she was half playing a game and paying attention. I blush bright and shake my head. "You'll find someone. Ok Kitty girl we have a system. We have one chore around the house and one job to do for everyone else. I clean and fold laundry and mop the floors. Aranea sweeps the floor and keeps the rooms neat. Jane cleans windows and makes treats. Latula cleans the bathrooms and takes out the garbage. What can you do?" Porrim asks and the girls all look at me. "Well I can cook and clean the dishes?" I offer and they nod smiling. "I love Spanish food!" Latula shouts and we all laugh. This was going to be a great time here in America.


	2. Chapter 2: Cats Don't Need Weed

"Where are we going again?"

I asked for the third time and Latula put her arm around my neck to pull me close as my sorority sisters lead me to a bus stop. It's been three days since I moved in with the Alpha Delta Kai and they seemed to love me ever since I arrived because of my cooking.

Aranea pushed Latula's arm off with a small glare and a huff before replying to me. "We are going to a bar and meeting our friends who run the fraternity across the street from us. We also are going to see one perform there," she explains as we stepped onto the bus and paid our fee to ride it. "Who is singing?" I ask curiously as we found five empty seats to occupy.

"Well," Porrim started as she sat next to me and Aranea seated herself next to Jane as Latula took up two seats. "His name is Kurloz, he plays guitar around town a lot and works at Highblood's Oddities," She continues. "He is a good for nothing stoner and needs to get rid of those gauges and piercings," Jane states curtly. I found out Jane came from the Deep South of America and was pretty conservative thinking except for Gay rights since she had a girlfriend.

"Well I think he's radical just like his best friend," Latula says with a game system in hand. "You Mean Mituna?" Porrim asks and Latula nods as she stared at the screen. I pulled on my sweater a little in anxiety since I was excited to see Kurloz again because we have been texting since I added his number my first day here.

The seasons were changing and the air was cooler than I was used to. I had on the sweater my mother made me which was green with two white cats on it. I had on the normal black skirt I wore and flats along with some green knee socks. Aranea had on her normal blue dress and weird necklace with a blue wool jacket on complimented with white knee socks and red flats. Jane had on a blue skirt, her ghost shirt, tennis shoes, and a scarf her girlfriend made her. Latula wore her normal black pants, teal long sleeved shirt, and red boots with her red glasses. Porrim wore a simple, but fashionable jacket, jade skinny jeans, black heels, and jade tie.

The bus screeched to a stop and we all stood up before exiting the oddly silent bus. Porrim set her hand on my shoulder and gave me a look I knew all too well. She had given me a speech when I helped her with laundry about if they ever went out.

-Flashback-

"You should just stay by me because men here are creeps," Porrim says as she hung one of Latula's gamer shirts. I smile and nod. "You remind me of Mama," I state folding some underwear as she looked at me oddly. "Is that bad?" She asks and I chuckle shaking my head as my curly hair was put in a ponytail to keep out of my face. "No, she's strong and independent because my Father left her without money to raise my sister and me." Porrim stops and looked at me hearing a sniffle as it seemed I started crying. She hugged me and held me very close to her body.

"Let's finish folding and get the girls for lunch."

-Flashback End-

I walked into a bar called Skaia and saw it was a very modern bar with the theme of the sky with clouds on the wall. That's when I heard the beautiful voice and strumming of my Makara friend. I looked up and saw Kurloz, himself, strumming on his guitar, singing.

We sat by his frat's members which were Cronus, the one called Mituna, and two men I didn't know chatted, drinking beers. One of the two had on goggles with a black ponytail and the other had blonde hair with black shades. I didn't really care because I was entranced by Kurloz's melody.

That's when my heart stopped, he locked eyes with mine. He smirks and ends the song he was just playing. Everyone claps as well as me as he kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Now I don't usually, uh, motherfuckin perform this shit, but I wrote something for a special motherfucker I met. They are listening so I'm gonna motherfuckin start," he says before he starts strumming as he kept our eyes locked.

 

'Eat, sleep,  
And breathe that you're full of the stuff  
Go back, get tied up tight  
Wheat-meat-dairy-free, tee total,  
So happy clappy high on life  
You should try it, you know  
Go on while no one's looking

A-ha! caught you now!  
Caught ya red handed in the biscuit tin!  
Cost you to keep me quiet

Golden boy boots  
Pocket pedestal  
Picking shots at my moves  
Plastic, tin can, paper, separated  
Busy bee wave, wave 'save the planet' flag  
But sneaky in suburbia

A-ha! candid camera!  
Hook, line and sinker  
For the four-wheel drive  
Cost you to keep me quiet!  
Keep me quiet! (keep me quiet!)

Nicest sweetest  
Utmost in everything  
It's so charming, very charming  
Well reckon play the fool no one's ill at ease  
And put the deepest swiss bank trust in you  
No one saw it coming'

 

The song ended and I inhaled deeply as if I didn't breathe for the whole song. He took off his guitar strap and leaned to the mic. "I'm gonna take a motherfuckin break real quick and then I'll be right back," he announces before setting his guitar on a stand and the people clapped happily.

There was no second look or thought in him when he walked to me. I swallow thickly and felt myself blush a small amount as he sat next to me. "What are you doin here Kittybitch?" he asks as my sorority looks at him angry or surprised. "My furiends asked me to come with them to meet people and then I heard you were playing here and-," I started, but was interrupted by Porrim. 

"Kurloz I thought we talked about giving people, especially people like Meulin, those name," she says letting her feminist side show and he chuckles deeply. "I know, but I met Meulin on like the first motherfuckin day here, Sis. She was a sweet little kitty," he replies and Porrim looks at me raising an eyebrow. 

"Well Cronus took me to a restaurant and Kurloz was playing outside so I gave him some money. He gave me his number and we have been texting since then," I explain and Porrim smirked leaning back in her chair. "Fair enough, Kurloz, fair enough. I hope you aren't going circling after this," she says crossing her arms as he chuckled shaking his head. "Nah sis, I ain't gonna start a circle tonight," He states, but what's circling?

"What's that?" I ask and Kurloz gave a look to Porrim before she nods. "Well, Kittybitch, I start circles, which are rings of people who sit down and uh...smoke weed," he explains and I tense a bit since my stepfather told me NEVER get involved with drug users. 

Kurloz leans over and whispers to me softly. "Stay after the show and I'll take you out tonight." I nod and he smiles before starting a conversation with his frat brothers.

I leaned to Porrim to ask a few questions. "Can I trust him?" I ask nervously as we watched him walk to the stage again to play. Porrim pauses as Kurloz pulls his guitar strap onto his shoulder and she nods slowly. "You can, but just don't smoke with him," she warns smiling and I giggle nodding as he gave me a small wink from stage.

"How old is he?" I ask as he started playing again and Porrim paused before nodding as if she was remembering his most recent birthday. "He's about twenty-one so he's in your dating range I suppose," she states smiling as she saw how interested I was.

After a long time my sorority left with Mituna and Kankri. Cronus, the two other frat guys with him, and myself sat at the same table we were at before. I found out the two males with Cronus were called Dirk ad Horuss. They conversed as Cronus spoke to me. We all waited for the bar to close and Kurloz to pack up his equipment.

He walks over to us after putting on his jacket and beanie. He wore a white shirt, purple jeans, black converse, skeleton jacket, fingerless gloves, and a purple beanie. Kurloz smiled down at me as we all stood outside the bar. 

"Kurloz, you gettin some puss?" Dirk asks with a very thick southern accent and Horuss started to sweat nervously as Cronus rolled his eyes smirking. "Nah, Kittycat can handle herself. We betta leave before they start making out," he says leading Dirk and Horuss away.

Kurloz seemed to chuckle as he grabbed my hand gently, which I allowed. We walked downtown to the park and sat on the swings. "So why did a great woman like you come to a shithole like this, motherfucka?" He asks looking at me and I smile looking at my feet. "Oh, well my stepfather, Kankri's dad, said they raised enough to send me here so eventually my sister, stepbrother, mom, and stepdad will come over here to stay, but until they get enough money that is."

"What happened to your real dad?" He asks and I sigh before swinging slowly looking up at the stars. "He left my mom for America with no job and two kids to support," I replied sadly. "You don't like him, huh?" He questions and I nod swinging higher. 

There was a moment of silence until Kurloz opened up his guitar case and seemed to wrap something slowly. I skid my feet on the ground and stopped to see him holding a lighter with a blunt in the other hand. The rolled up drug was lit on one end.

"You want first hit?" He offers extending the burning plant to me and I crinkle my nose shaking my head. "No thank you. I was advised not to," I answer and he smiles chuckling. "By who?" 

"Kankri, Cronus, Porrim, Aranea, Horuss, my stepfather, sister, stepbrother, and mother."

He blinks before shrugging and smoking the blunt with ease. After a while he offered again. "Will you try it for me?" He asks holding it to me again and I bit my lip thinking.

"Ok, but I've never done this ok?" I ask smiling as it seemed to make him happy. "That's fine, sis. I'll help ya," he says leaning closer as I grabbed the rolled blunt in my fingers. "So you put it on your lips and breathe in, then hold it and let it out slow," he explains smoothly and I nod. I looked at it nervously before doing as he said. I pulled it away as I held it in before coughing it out and he chuckles rubbing my back. "Breathe, sis."

-After the blunt was finished-

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck ha ha! This college is way too stressful, Kurloz, and it's not just the school, but the like, people," I state as we lied on the ground with my head on his chest. He hums softly and nods. "Yeah, sis, but I'll always be chill for you," he says and I look up at his face. "Really?" "For sure."

He looked down at me and smiled. "You have a boyfriend?" He asks smirking as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Not yet, but you would be my choice if I, uh, had to date someone here," I reply as he leaned down slowly. "Is that so?" "Yeah." "I think we can motherfuckin make that happen."

 

Our lips met in a tantalizingly delightful way as this Prince had stolen my first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to the original owner! I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR THE SONG!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! :) If you have any questions ask and I'll try to answer as best as I can.


End file.
